Anillo de amor
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Kushina le ha dado un anillo a Naruto como indirecta para que encuentre una novia. Sin embargo este termina en el bolso de Hinata, por lo que Naruto debe recuperarlo. Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas. Pedido de Blacklady Hyuuga.


**Anillo de amor**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anuncio:** Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas. Pedido de **Blacklady Hyuuga**.

Naruto es un joven empresario exitoso de 25 años aproximadamente pero a pesar de tener éxitos en los negocios en su vida amorosa es un completo fiasco, su madre quiere que siente cabeza y nada mejor para hacerlo que casarse, por eso en víspera de su cumpleaños le regala un anillo, un hermoso anillo indicandole inconscientemente que quiere tener una nuera.

El rubio no le hace mucha gracia la idea pero no se atreve a contradecir a su madre pero pierde el anillo llegando a parar al bolso de Hinata. este la persigue tratando de recuperar el anillo pero ella despavorida huye y no la encuentra. ahora el rubio esta preocupado, su madre lo matará sino lo encuentra, por eso pide ayuda a su amigo Sasuke para encontrar a la mujer y recuperar el anillo.

Por su parte Hinata tiene un pequeño café que es el sustento de su familia, es decir, de ella y Hanabi ya que perdieron a sus padres.

 **Advertencia:** AU/Universo Alterno.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

A los cinco minutos, Naruto sospechó que Kasumi no regresaría, a los veinte minutos decidió que no continuaría esperando. Pidió que le llevaran la cuenta a su mesa, aunque se vio tentado a pagar solo su parte, no lo hizo. Una parte de él sabía que de hacerlo tendría problemas con el personal del restaurante, algo que no deseaba.

Durante varios minutos estuvo vagando por la ciudad sin ningún rumbo fijo. No le molestaba que Kasumi lo hubiera dejado plantado, de ella lo único que recordaba era que fue su compañera en la escuela, quizás en el colegio también, no estaba seguro. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que le diría a su madre, la había visto tan ilusionada cuando le dijo que tenía una cita.

"Quizás fue lo mejor", se dijo mentalmente Naruto. "Si ella no hubiera escapado, lo habría hecho yo". La cita había sido un desastre. A Kasumi parecía molestarle cada palabra que decía y a Naruto le irritaba lo arrogante que era, la forma tan despectiva que se refería a sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Eso le hizo recordar sus tiempos de escuela, cuando Kasumi solía burlarse de Sakura por el tamaño de su frente y de todos aquellos que consideraba no podían defenderse por sí mismos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, ya había anochecido. Saludó a sus padres y aunque consideró mentirles, supo que sería inútil. Lo mismo ocurría después de cada una de sus citas, por más que intentara decirles a sus padres que todo había salido bien, no lograba engañarlos. Era esto lo que más le molestaba, su madre decía que no le importaba, pero su rostro la delataba.

—¿Qué paso esta vez? —le preguntó Kushina, más que molesta, lucía preocupada.

—No hubo química —respondió Naruto, algo que no era mentira, prefería omitir la parte en la que lo dejaron plantado.

—Siempre tienes una excusa —se quejó Kushina, más que enojada se veía decepcionada —. Deberías tomarte las cosas con más seriedad.

—Siempre lo hago —respondió Naruto.

En lo relacionado al trabajo era cierto. Era responsable con sus deberes y en ocasiones hacía más de lo que debía. Nadie tenía quejas de su desempeño laboral pese al poco tiempo que llevaba desempeñándolo y su corta edad. En lo amoroso, la última cita que tuvo no fue el caso, pero admitía que perdía el interés con rapidez y cuando lo hacía, terminaba con todo. La relación más larga que había tenido duró solo un mes. Y aunque terminaron en buenos acuerdos, ambos sabían que entre ellos no podía existir algo más que una bella amistad.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo. Cuando menos te des cuenta, Naruto encontrara a la persona indicada —le dijo Minato.

—Naruto —le dijo Kushina, su rostro y su voz mostraban una profunda seriedad —, quiero darte algo que te será de mucha ayuda.

Naruto vio a Kushina sacar una pequeña caja de su espalda. Si le hubieran dicho que su madre sabía la forma en que terminaría su cita, lo habría creído sin dudar. Era una caja pequeña, no más grande que la palma de su mano y se encontraba envuelta con un listón rojo. Naruto dudaba que pudiera servirle de algo, a no ser que en su interior se encontrara una poción de amor, aunque consideraba que esto último era poco probable.

—No es mi cumpleaños —respondió Naruto sin disimular su confusión.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo sabrás cuando lo abras —Kushina se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

En el interior de la caja había un anillo. De lo único que estaba seguro Naruto era que no era para él. Su diseño era simple y demasiado femenino como para que él pudiera usarlo. Tenía una pequeña piedra azul en el centro que le recordó a un zafiro.

—No creo que mamá me esté dando esto para que se lo regale en su cumpleaños —comentó sin dejar de observar el anillo. Se lo mostró a su padre, esperando que el pudiera darle una respuesta más clara.

—Es una indirecta bastante directa.

—¿Quiere que le compré unos aretes que combinen?

—No creo que tu madre quiera un par de aretes.

—¿Un collar?

Minato volvió a negar y Naruto se quejó sin ideas. Sospechaba que estaba relacionado con su cumpleaños. Su padre le había dicho que era una indirecta, pero no negó la posibilidad de que se tratara de un regalo. Era solo que no se le ocurría algo que se relacionara con un anillo y un regalo.

—Quiere que sientes cabeza.

—Pero si ya lo hice. Tengo un trabajo estable —Naruto enumeró con sus dedos —, si los rumores son ciertos podrían darme un ascenso, estoy a punto de conseguir un buen departamento.

—Quiere una nuera… y nietos, pero esos te los pedirá en unos años.

—¡Soy muy joven para casarme!

—Kushina y yo ya te teníamos a tu edad. Además ¿preferirías que te mintiera?

Naruto no supo que responder a esa pregunta. Sabía que Minato estaba en lo correcto, que el que le mintiera no ayudaría en nada y que incluso podría causar más de un malentendido. Pero eso no mejoraba su situación. Lo había intentado y en todas esas ocasiones el resultado era siempre el mismo.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto —le dijo Minato —, en el amor es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su propio rumbo. Ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes conocerás a la persona adecuada.

—Podrías decírselo a mamá, creo que es ella quien necesita escucharlo.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, ya sabes cómo es.

* * *

Durante varias horas Naruto estuvo revisando su libreta. Estuvo viendo todos los nombres, esperando poder encontrar a la candidata ideal sin obtener ningún resultado. Fue más sencillo descartar a quienes no podía llamar, algunas por la forma en que terminó la relación y otras por la distancia. Al final se decidió por llamar a sus amigos, esperando que ellos pudieran darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

Acordaron reunirse en el departamento de Sai, del grupo era el único que vivía solo. Al notar las miradas sobre él, decidió contarle el motivo por el que los había llamado. Lo último que esperó fue que se rieran de él y fue precisamente eso lo que hicieron.

—No tiene nada de divertido —se quejó.

—Tal vez para ti no, pero para nosotros sí.

—Cuando pasen por lo mismo, pensaran diferente.

Naruto deslizó la caja que contenía entre sus dedos. Sabía que era lo que tenía qué hacer con el mismo, pero no la manera en que lo lograría.

—Deberías jugar con eso, o lo perderás —le regañó Sasuke.

—Me ofende tu desconfianza —le dijo Naruto —, no soy tan tonto.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el anillo cayó de su mano. Intentó seguirlo, pero este rodó hasta caer en un bolso de mujer. Naruto, al ser consciente de lo que había hecho, salió corriendo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo sin importarle que pudiera caerse en el intento. No llegó a tiempo, la mujer, que había pasado caminando debajo del balcón de Sai se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. El cabello azulino fue lo que le permitió reconocerla.

—¡Necesito que me des eso! —le gritó. Notó que ella no parecía saber que le estaba hablando así que se apresuró en agregar —. ¡La del bolso morado, deténgase!

Inmediatamente se arrepintió. La joven con el anillo supo que se refería a ella, pero no se detuvo. El que alguien que no conociera le gritara que se detuviera la hizo sentirse nerviosa. No fue la única que pensó eso. Varias de las personas que se encontraban cerca parecían creer que era alguna clase de pervertido.

—¡No te haré daño! —insistió. La joven de cabello azulino aceleró el paso.

Durante varios minutos continuó siguiéndola hasta que la perdió de vista. Frente a él había varios caminos y no tenía la menor idea de cuál tomaría. Eligió uno al azar y corrió hasta darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Cuando regresó al departamento de Sai no pudo disimular su expresión derrotada. Solo podía pensar en lo que haría su madre cuando se diera cuenta que había perdido el anillo.

—Te lo dije, estúpido —le dijo Sasuke en cuanto lo vio llegar.

En otras circunstancias se habría enojado por el insulto de su amigo, pero en esa ocasión lo dejó pasar. Sasuke era policía así que no tendría problemas encontrando a la mujer con el anillo.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Necesito encontrarla antes de que mi mamá se entere!

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque somos amigos —sugirió Naruto —, tienes que hacerlo, mamá me matará si se entera.

Aunque Sasuke no apartó la mirada de su teléfono celular, Naruto sabía que lo estaba escuchando. Incluso estaba sospechando que lo hacía para molestarlo. No sería la primera vez que hacía algo así. De lo que no dudó fue que lo ayudaría.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien teniendo solo la apariencia?

—Eres cruel. Te pagaré por ello.

—Tenemos un trato.

* * *

Sasuke se demoró varios días en conseguir la información que necesitaba. Durante ese tiempo Naruto tuvo varios problemas para dormir. Kushina no volvió a mencionar el tema del anillo y agradecía por ello, de hacerlo sabía que se delataría en pocos segundos. Eso no evitó que se estuviera sobresaltando constantemente, en especial cada vez que su madre lo buscaba.

—Si sigues así, te dará un infarto —le dijo Sasuke cuando lo llamó. Colocó un folder de papel frente a él —. La mujer a la que buscas se llama Hinata Hyuuga, tiene veinticinco años y es dueña de un café, se llama "Rayo de Sol", ten la dirección para que puedas llegar. Creo que con eso debe ser suficiente.

* * *

La mirada de Naruto pasó de la pantalla del teléfono celular al cartel. Si ambos estaban en lo correcto, debía encontrarse en el café que pertenecía a la mujer que tenía su anillo en su poder. Entró con una idea en mente, recuperar el anillo. Solo esperaba poder encontrar a Hinata y que ella estuviera dispuesta a devolverle el anillo.

Notó que había tres personas en la caja por lo que decidió esperar. Mientras tanto decidió tomar el menú. Normalmente no era bueno esperando, en esa ocasión lo fue aún menos. La imagen de su madre enojada le hacían desear terminar con todo eso cuanto antes.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó Hinata en cuanto estuvo desocupada. Se veía un tanto nerviosa —. Si me lo permite le puedo recomendar el especial de la casa —Hinata señaló un cartel en el que se mostraba un café acompañado de una porción de pastel de fresa, también tenemos onigiris y rollos de canela.

Naruto recordó que la primera vez que la vio, ella había salido corriendo. No le extrañaría que se hubiera creado una mala imagen de él. Sus amigos se lo habían dicho, pero en ese momento creyó que era una broma.

—Siento haberla asustado, es que quería recuperar el anillo que cayó en su bolso.

Hinata parecía sorprendida por esas palabras. Hinata se dirigió a la cocina, cuando regresó tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos. Grande fue el alivio de Naruto al ver que era la cajita que él buscaba.

—Me estuve preguntando de quién era, espero no haberle causado ninguna molestia.

—Ninguna —respondió sonriente —, al contrario, gracias —Naruto tomó su billetera y le extendió lo que consideró apropiado para una recompensa.

Hinata extendió su mano. No tomó el dinero que Naruto le ofrecía. Lo que hizo fue cerrar la mano de Naruto y alejarla de ella.

—No me debes nada.

—En ese caso seguiré su consejo y tomaré el especial de la casa.

—Puede escoger entre un café con leche, negro, cappuccino o Latte. Si no toma café también tengo gaseosas o batidos.

—Café con leche está bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba en la cafetería de Hinata. Había pasado cerca de esa cafetería y decidió pasar por segunda ocasión. Le había gustado la comida que le sirvieron y la encargada de la cafetería le había agradado. Cuando volvió a visitar la cafetería no tenía ninguna excusa, solo el hecho de que ese lugar, aunque no cerca de su trabajo, se había convertido en su favorito.

Faltando un día para el cumpleaños de su madre no había encontrado a quien pudiera entregarle el anillo. Una parte de él se decía que eso no hubiera pasado si hubiera ingresado a ese sitio de internet del que escuchó hablar. Decidió que el regalo que ella deseaba podría esperar.

—Me tomaría todo el día, pero podría tenerlo listo antes de la fiesta —fue la respuesta de Hinata.

—¡Hermana! —escuchó la voz de una niña, se notaba emocionada. Naruto notó que tenía el mismo color de ojos que Hinata, un color que, dudaba, fuera común —. ¡Podemos irnos ya!

—Lo siento, Hanabi, pero tengo un pedido bastante grande para hoy.

Naruto notó que la expresión en el rostro de Hanabi cambió. La emoción que minutos antes había tenido fue reemplazada por molestia. Por la forma en que lo veía era evidente que lo culpaba a él.

—¡No es justo! —Hanabi hizo un puchero —. Prometiste que me llevarías a casa de Moegi.

—Será para la próxima —se disculpó Hinata, Naruto se sintió culpable al notar su rostro afligido.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Yo puedo llevarla, si no es mucha molestia —se ofreció Naruto.

—¿Seguro? No tiene que hacerlo sino quiere.

—Yo le doy la dirección —Hanabi empujó a Naruto, como si temiera que cambiara de opinión.

Naruto se dejó empujar por Hanabi hasta que esta supo que no tenía ni idea del lugar en el que se encontraba el vehículo de Naruto. El rubio le mostró el parqueo en el que se había estacionado y le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera subirse.

—¡Que carro más cool! —exclamó Hanabi sorprendida.

—Gracias —respondió Naruto con orgullo.

Hanabi le dio la dirección, no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la cafetería, pero sí era una distancia bastante considerable si se hacía el recorrido caminando.

—Si me recoges a las cinco de la tarde, ganarás más puntos con mi hermana y si me compras un helado, le hablaré bien de ti.

—No tengo esas intenciones —respondió Naruto.

—Sí, claro —el sarcasmo era notorio en la voz de Hanabi.

Hanabi se fue sin esperar respuesta. Naruto se dijo que el que Hinata le pareciera una de las personas más agradables que conocía no tenía nada que ver. La primera vez que intercambió palabras con ella le pareció una persona sombría y un tanto rara, pero también que le gustaba ese tipo de personas.

Se dirigió a su trabajo. Cuando llegó la hora señalada por Hanabi, pasó por ella. Aunque un tanto triste por tener que irse, Naruto notó que se había divertido. Notando que faltaba poco para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, por lo que decidió invitar a Hanabi al helado que ella le pidió horas antes.

"¿Dónde mete lo que come esta niña?", pensó Naruto al ver a Hanabi comer. No solo había pedido el helado más grande del menú, sino que también lo había terminado. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer eso y era su amigo Chouji.

Cuando se dirigió a la cafetería de Hinata, su pastel ya estaba listo. El rostro de Hinata se encontraba sonrojado, evidencia del arduo trabajo que había hecho. Era tal y como lo había pedido. No era una novia, pero Naruto tenía la esperanza de que su madre lo disfrutara, especialmente porque era de su sabor favorito y tenía varios pisos.

—¿Tienen algo que hacer en la noche? —preguntó Naruto —, los invitó al cumpleaños de mi mamá.

Naruto se sintió un tanto avergonzado cuando vio a Hanabi levantar el pulgar a modo de aprobación. No las invitaba porque tuviera esas intenciones, sino porque lo consideró divertido y porque ellas le agradaban.

—Gracias, Naruto —respondió Hinata notablemente sonrojada —, me cambiaré en unos minutos.

Hinata cumplió con su palabra. Al vivir en el segundo piso de la cafetería y vestir de manera sencilla no se demoró demasiado. Naruto pensó que se veía hermosa de esa manera y Hanabi se río al notar su reacción.

* * *

Cuando Naruto le entregó el pastel a Kushina, había esperado que le gustara, pero no que se mostrara tan feliz. Menos que le dijera que le había dado el regalo que quería. No recordaba haber encontrado a una novia y dudaba que el anillo que perdió por unos días fuera una señal para que le obsequiara un pastel.

—Deberías apresurarte en darle el anillo —le dijo Kushina —, es muy linda y alguien podría hacerlo primero.

Naruto se consideraba como alguien distraído. Sus amigos solían decirle que era demasiado distraído, pero en esa ocasión estaba seguro de que su madre no se refería al pastel. Consideraba que era demasiado extraño el darle un anillo tan valioso a un pastel.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu novia?

—¿Mi novia?

Kushina señaló con un dedo a Hinata. Ella y Hanabi estaban hablando con su padre. Notó que Hinata lucía avergonzada, pero sabía lo tímida que podía ser así que no sabía si considerar eso como una señal de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—A Hanabi le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—¿Hanabi es tu novia o la hermana?

—La hermana, ella se llama Hinata —al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kushina se apresuró en agregar —, y no es mi novia.

—Hanabi no me ha dicho nada, una madre siempre sabe.

* * *

La mirada de Kushina se posó sobre Himawari y Boruto. Había descubierto a sus nietos tratando de robar el tarro de galletas. Sabía que poco antes habían cenado, minutos antes ella los había dejado en sus habitaciones para que durmieran. Le fue difícil mantener su expresión seria cuando moría de ternura al ver la culpa en sus caritas.

—¿Saben que no deben comer dulces en la noche? —Kushina tomó el tarro de galletas y le extendió una a cada uno —, será nuestro secreto, si me invitan la próxima vez que vayan a robar galletas.

Himawari y Boruto asintieron entre risas.

Hinata y Naruto habían salido para celebrar su aniversario y ella se ofreció para cuidar a sus nietos. Adoraba a esos pequeños.

—Será mejor que regresen a la cama, porque mañana tenemos mucho por jugar.


End file.
